


January 30, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Pig Pit,'' Supergirl and Amos said at the same time.





	January 30, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Pig Pit,'' Supergirl and Amos said at the same time after they attempted to choose which restaurant to go to for lunch.

THE END


End file.
